Pokemon and Soul Eater Crossover!
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Pokemon as beings who can turn into different forms of weapons and eat souls. If that doesn't sound cool, then what does?


**Hello all! So, this is something new I thought I try. I had the brilliant idea of a Pokemon and Soul Eater crossover when I saw some fanart of Pokemon as various weapon forms. How epic would that be? Pokemon that can turn into various forms of weapons to help you defeat others in battle. And some ideas I had to go with it? How about that when a Pokemon eats 99 Afreet souls, some may evolve. Mega Evolution is a form that is gained when the Pokemon eats a witch's soul. It's available to be used whenever the Pokemon sees it fit to mega evolve afterwards. Pokemon Professors are shinigamis or Death Sycthes or something, and there's a school like DWMA in every region, each is run by that regions respective Champs, and so forth! So this for now is just a little drabble of a fic, if I get requests to continue it, I might! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and you've got to tell me what you think, your ideas for what weapon each Pokemon will be, and more so you've got to REMEMBER, REVIEW!**

* * *

The night air was cool against my skin. I stared at another trainer, who stood back a few meters from where I stood. "You sure about this?" I asked, for the millionth time.

The man laughed. He twitched his head repeatedly to the side. "Me and my partner love blood." He threw his head back, opened his jaw as much as it could possibly go, and laughed into the night.

I sighed, and looked over to my partner. Aurorus shook his head, his sails glowing in the moonless night. Stars reflected in the crystals lined along his fur, and his light blue fur seemed to have a ghostly glow around it. He looked at me, his sharp blue eyes understanding.

I looked back towards the Team Flare Grunt. He'd been known to terrorize the peaceful city of Courmarine far too often. Behind us and over our heads, the monorail rumbled as the car zipped up the hill. This particular madman was known to haunt it's tracks with his Ghastly weapon. Now, that weapon was a wispy looking arrow, purple with smoke trailing off the tip as it moved. The blade was about as big as my torso.

I looked to Aurorus as the Team Flare Grunt swung it around. "Let's do this." I reached out my right hand towards my Pokemon. Aurorus closed his eyes, and my fingers touched his shoulder. The fur tickled against my palm. A breeze picked up and Aurorus's sails flicked around in the wind. The Pokemon glowed a light blue, then suddenly jumped up. The light spun around itself and darted up my arm. It wound around, towards my shoulder, then jumped over to the top of my back, up my neck and to the top of my head. It felt like a cool wind as it curled around my hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. Then it continued back down across to wrap around my left arm. In my left hand's grasp formed a massive shield shape-and that's when the light vanished.

The shield was about the length of my chest down to my waist, and was about as wide as my torso. It shone with the colors of Aurorus's sails, glowing brightly. Ice wrapped around my arms, but not like normal ice. This ice was a deep blue, and felt warm. It was flexible-so it moved with me. My hair was tied back with what turned into a crystal ribbon, tied off in a beautiful bow resting on top of my head. Then in my right hand I held my sword. It's blade glowed with Aurorus's sails as well, the same as my shield. The handle was attached to the ice that had wound around my arms, so even if the cloth grip did slip from my finger the sword would not separate from me.

I took a deep breath, then pulled my right foot back. I twisted my stance and brandished my shield. I held my sword over my head and tilted the tip towards the man as I squatted, narrowing my eyes at the Grunt. I could feel Aurorus's soul almost as if it was in my own body, and hear his thoughts as if he were speaking to me clearly.

It hadn't always been a full body weapon. Aurorus used to just be a shield and sword, but over the years, as we had grown closer, and gathered 99 souls, the weapon stretched to be as much as me as it could. Most of my Pokemon's weapons had done the same, as my team and I have been together since almost as long as I can remember.

"Do you agree to give your soul to me in peace?" I shouted, one last time.

The man scoffed. "Pah! You'll have to kill me first!" And he lunged forward.

I raised my shield and his Ghastly slammed into the shield just as it flickered into a deep red in time with my sword. I spun and slashed my sword out, but the Grunt was quick and just barely managed to avoid being cut in half. He pulled his sword back and twisted it so the flat of the blade was defending him.

CLANG!

A visible shudder ran through the Grunt and he backed up clumsily a few steps. He shook his head and charged again, this time aming for a stab.

I moved my shield down towards where he was pointing, but he suddenly shifted his sword's position. Too quick, he lowered down and darted forward. I stabbed forward myself and our swords slide against each other. Before we both stabbed each other in the forehead, I flicked my hand up and both swords went upwards.

I pushed my shield forward and slammed it into his gut. He let out a wheeze of his breath and went flying backwards, tumbling and rolling, losing his grip on his sword.

It rolled away on the grass. The sword glowed purple and shifted back into the shape of a Ghastly.

I rushed forward and pulled my shield to my side for more arm room. I loomed over the Grunt, and hovered my sword over his throat. I stabbed it downwards, and the body dissolved and shrunk. A small, little red and black ball hovered in it's place. A tail stuck upwards and wiggled around desperately, but the corrupted soul wasn't going anywhere.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. I looked to the Ghastly, but the Ghastly had already decided to flee.

I stared down into my blade, which flashed a please green color, and saw the reflection of my Aurorus's smiling face. "Well done." I said.

Aurorus trilled and tossed his head. The weapon glowed and I opened my fingers to let my Pokemon transform back to human.

He came back into his nine foot tall form next to me. He opened his eyes and licked his lips. He leaned down and slurped up the soul.

My hair, now released from it's pony, flowed down and fluttered against the side of my face. I brushed it back and stretched. I reached over to my bicep, where a clever litle band held my Pokeballs, and pulled free my empty one. I flicked the center button and the red and white ball grew. I turned it towards Aurorus. "Return."

A red beam shot out from the center of the ball and hit Aurorus. Red light enveloped his entire body and sucked him down until he was just part of the red beam. It pulled itself back into the ball, and the ball snapped shut in my fingertips. It shrunk down as I pressed the button again, and I clicked it back into it's place.

Mission complete.


End file.
